Don't Say Anything
by Curious Casanova
Summary: Brooke works her charm. All dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't Say Anything  
**Author:** creativity blooms  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Brooke works her charm. All dialogue. BR  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. The characters featured are property of Mark Schwann, The CW, etc. As someone once said, it's not my sandbox – I just play in it.  
**Note:** I'm taking requests, so **please** send me anything you want to see. (Will write BrookexRachel, mostly.) Please review!

* * *

**One**

"Come on, Brooke. It doesn't matter how long you spend in there. You're still going to smell like a whore."

"You can come in. I'm done, anyway."

"…"

"I swear I just saw a fly go into that pretty mouth of yours. Better shut it, bitch."

"God, just… get some clothes on, will you?"

"At least I'm out of the shower."

"Yeah. Right. Just don't lose your grip on that towel."

"…"

"…"

"Brooke!"

"Fine. I'm going."

"Um, Brooke. You, uh, forgot your towel…"

"I know."

* * *

Note: I posted this because of a challenge at another site. Hopefully it turned out well. More soon! Reviews are l-o-v-e. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Don't Say Anything  
**Author:** creativity blooms (JQ)  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Brooke works her charm. All dialogue. BR  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. The characters featured are property of Mark Schwann, The CW, etc. As someone once said, it's not my sandbox – I just play in it.  
**Note:** I'm taking requests, so **please** send me anything you want to see. (BrookexRachel) Please review! Also, any suggestions for this specifically or any tips on how to make it longer without being tacky, I'd love to hear it.

Special thanks go to my reviewers - I adore you and this is for you.

* * *

**Two**

"Help me get it out."

"No. I'm not touching that filthy _thing_."

"It's called a hand, and right now it has a goddamn tree in it!"

"Actually, it's a splinter, and it won't kill you."

"No, you're right. _I'm_ going to kill _you_ if you don't get this thing out of my finger!"

"Fine, come here."

"…"

"Are you going to let me get it, or just stand there?"

"It's gonna hurt."

"Too bad!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…"

"I didn't do anything yet."

"I know. I'm just practicing. What are you - don't you dare stick that needle anywhere near me!"

"It makes it easier. Didn't your mom or dad ever use a needle to get splinters out?"

"I never got splinters when I was little. Besides, they were too busy going to 'company affairs' to ever get splinters out of my hand. Well, if I had any, which I didn't, so I guess they didn't need to."

"All done, Brooke."

"What?"

"I said… all done."

"That was surprisingly painless. Wait. No, it's not. Ouch."

"Here. Let me see your hand."

"What are you doing?"

"When I was younger, my mom would kiss whatever part of me was hurting."

"Rachel, I…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Your lips just touched my finger. Now I'm going to get an infection."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Reviews are l-o-v-e. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Don't Say Anything  
**Author:** creativity blooms  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Brooke works her charm. All dialogue. BR  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. The characters featured are property of Mark Schwann, The CW, etc. As someone once said, it's not my sandbox – I just play in it.

**Note:** I'm baaaack. Unfortunately I've had a crapload of stuff on my plate recently so I haven't had much time to update on here. However, I've been writing a LOT, so I'll be posting new stuff soon. Special thanks to **angel0wonder**, this one's for you.

--

**Three**

"God, are you ever going to come out of the closet?"

"Metaphorical or literal?"

"Pick one. Could you please hurry up? The movie is going to start and I refuse to pause it for you again."

"You're such a bitch."

"I know. Hey, Rachel?"

"I'm ignoring you, slut."

"Remember when you said your mom would kiss whatever part of you was hurting? You know, like if you, say, got a tree lodged in your finger?"

"God, Brooke. It was just a splinter."

"A painful splinter. Anyway -- OUCH. I just bit my lips. I think I broke my lips!"

"..."

"Wow."

"Is that better, Penelope?"

"I, um..."

"Brooke?"

"I think I broke my tongue."

--

Reviews are love. So, please review. :)


End file.
